Clothes Make the Man
by RikuxXion
Summary: A Shizaya AU where Shizuo is still a bartender and Izaya is a (pretty much flaming) clerk at a clothing store. Izaya decides to give the hot and blonde bartender who walked into his shop today a wardrobe makeover. Maybe he'll get a date out of it? Yaoiiii...I tried to write this in a kind of sassy, sarcastic tone.


**I haven't uploaded anything on here in a while but I got an idea for a Shizaya AU and just HAD to write it! This may get a little steamy in future chapters :P Anyway, I LOVE reviews to know if I should continue so leave me one **** Enjoy!**

Many unfortunate events had led Shizuo Heiwajima to this spot on this day with his brother's loaded wallet tucked in his back pocket. It probably wasn't the best idea to be walking around the city with that much cash bulging out of his pocket so obviously, but no one would mess with him anyway. Shizuo Heiwajima was one of the most feared men in the entire urban city of Ikebukuro, just saying his name was enough to scare someone shitless, but if you ran into him, you were pronounced dead on arrival. You couldn't avoid him forever though because he was the bartender at the seventh most popular club in town, _The Headless Horsewoman_ (based off local legend and lore), and if clubs one through six were crowded to the point where sweaty bodies were sticking to the walls, you were forced to enter the monster of Ikebukuro's domain. He was just your average bartender, mixing drinks, taking bills, not too talkative, until he got mad. Shizuo Heiwajima had the strength of ten or twenty men and was able to throw any assholes who pissed him off right through the bar windows. And that was how Shizuo got himself into this situation today. Usually, the blonde haired man just tried to use his strength to break up bad fights, but today a fight had gone terribly wrong. One guy pulled out a sharp box cutter and ran at the other guy and well…that's why Shizuo was standing in front of some weird clothing store, his white button up shirt torn to shreds and a few cuts spread out under the torn shirt.

**CLOTHES MAKE THE MAN**. Shizuo grimaced at the name of the store he stood in front of, but he wasn't quite sure where else to go. All the other stores around him looked like giant department stores that were too crowded and had droves of people going in and out with bags. _Damn it._ He groaned and closed his eyes. _Do I go home looking like this?_ He huffed out a sigh. _Or do I really go freaking clothes shopping?_ When Shizuo got home from work this morning his brother came by and saw how his brother looked. He also saw what was in his closet, nothing but the same white shirt, vest, black pant combo over and over again, and shoved his wallet at the bartender saying he wanted nothing to do with him until he had a better wardrobe. _Whatever that means. _Unclenching his fists, he took a deep breath and a stride through the clear double doors.

The walls were all red and there was a strange song he had never heard before playing from the speakers. _Probably some weird ass indie song_, he thought since most of the clothes in the store looked like they about matched that description. Rows and racks adorned the store with flannel and v-necks and some other very nice looking clothes. _I'm not ready for this_.

"Welcome," His thoughts were cut off by the velvety voice of someone to his right. Shizuo turned his head hesitantly to find a young man, just about his age folding some shirts on a table across the way. The man had a face that looked like he was around the bartender's age with intelligent eyes and a strong jaw line, but his body made him look like he was about seventeen. His slender forearms were a milky white seen peeking from under a black sleeved shirt with red lining around the sleeve and the v-neck on his chest. The shirt was also knitted up with the same red lining where the v-neck split but it couldn't hide the pale and thin collar bones displayed before the blonde. As he folded a pair of skinny jeans on the table, the store clerk brushed his short dark brunette hair behind his right ear that had at least three piercings on it, if not more. _Woah_, was the first thought that crossed Shizuo's mind, but the thought that followed directly after was; _I'm so not gay_.

"Is there something I can help you with?" The man interrupted Shizuo's roaming eyes across his body by walking up to him, hands on his thin hips. "You seem a little lost sir, can I do something for you?"

Shizuo sputtered as the man pursed his lips and looked him up and down, almost like he was checking him out. He smirked somewhat seductively when his face met back up with Shizuo's. "Umm, uh, hi I was just gonna look around a bit and—"

"OH MY GOD YOUR CLOTHES!" The brunette shouted, his demure immediately changing, and cutting off Shizuo mid sentence. He sprang forward to the blonde and started examining the remnants of his work uniform, lifting up shredded pieces with dismay and revealing little bits of scarred tan skin underneath. The clerk stopped on a freshly reddened scar on his bicep and slowly looked up into the blonde's honey colored eyes with his own crimson ones. In a somewhat shy voice (unlike the impatient and boisterous tone he used about two minutes before) gently asked: "Oh, and uh, are you okay?" _Was this random guy really worried if I was hurt? _A light blush started to spread across Shizuo's cheeks. _Nope, not gay!_

The bartender shook his head and stepped away from the random guy's touches. "Uh, I'm fine. This happens pretty much every day at work for me. I'm a bartender." The red-eyed man cocked his head slightly as if he was interested in some other stories this random shopper could tell. "But that's not important; I just need to buy something to go home in. I have plenty of other uniforms at home I can wear…in fact, I'll just come back tomorrow to return—"

"Woah, woah, woah wait a second." The store clerk crossed his arms across his chest and gave a light chuckle. "You're not one of those guys that has multiple pairs of the same outfit, nothing else, and absolutely no sense of style right?" When Shizuo didn't respond right away, the man snorted and began laughing out loud and so hard he had to cover his mouth so as to not scare the rest of the shopping center. He bent over laughing his velvety laugh that matched his voice, but he wouldn't stop after Shizuo even growled audibly and it—_it pisses me off_!

The strongest man in Ikebukuro grabbed this puny store clerk by the wrist violently. "Listen here you bastard!"

The man had stopped laughing at this point but he still kept a fucking flirtatious smirk on his face. "Ooohh, tough guy, huh?" The blonde's grip tightened and his victim still didn't flinch. "And my name's not 'bastard' it's Izaya thank you very much." Those red eyes belonging to the man supposedly called Izaya bored into his own as he felt the warm softness of the skin of his wrist underneath his arm. The hot blood of adrenaline pumping through the veins on the thin skinned part of his wrist was strangely attractive.

"Izaya then, don't mess with me! I'm not someone you wanna fuck with!"

"And who says you're not someone I want to 'fuck with'?" And in that moment, Shizuo swore that the two of them, complete strangers who just met and barely talked for like…what one minute, had hot and heavy eye sex.

Shizuo shrunk back from his attack and decided he did not want to interact with this guy anymore_. That's it!_ Shizuo let go of Izaya and turned around. "I'm going somewhere else to buy some damned clothes—"

"No, wait!" Izaya called out, and reluctantly Shizuo stopped dead in his tracks and stuffed his fists in what was left of his pockets to hear what the velvety-voiced (_I'm not gay!)_ store clerk had to say. "Look I was just trying to be helpful, I'm sorry if my personality is a bit of a turnoff to some—"

"You got that right," The blonde muttered facing the door still.

"But, you're wearing completely shredded clothes! I can't have you walk out of my store looking like this! And if the one's you have at home look as bad as this? Well, I really have no choice sir." Once again, he crossed his arms across his chest, not budging with a stern expression much like the one Shizuo always wore.

Turning his head to see the brunette man grabbing a few things off the racks and tables near him and stacking it into his arms, Shizuo had a really bad feeling about this. "What-?"

A huge smile crossed Izaya's face. "I'm going to give you a complete wardrobe makeover!"


End file.
